A melody near hearts
by MizunoYumi
Summary: Il était une fois un professeur et son élève. Qui, grâce à leur amour de la musique classique, vont apprendre à se connaître. Jusqu'à ce que leurs cœurs s'unissent à diapason. One-shot, UA.


**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà longtemps que je voulais faire une fic sur Fruit Basket puis soudain... l'idée m'est venue ! Bon biens-sûr les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas sinon, ça se saurais ! C'est un one-shot et UA, voilà. Bonne lecture ! :)**

**...**

A MELODY NEAR HEARTS

Dans une petite ville du Japon, à 20h, pratiquement toutes les familles regardent les informations. Mais une nouvelle va bouleverser une fille de 12 ans. Alors qu'elle mange tranquillement en compagnie de ses parents, qui viennent de raconter leur journée, Amano Yumi, telle est son nom, jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts, tourne la tête afin de voir la météo de demain.

- Demain, tout le Japon aura des températures douces mais avec de légères brises sur les côtes du Sud-ouest. Pour les jours suivants…

Mais Yumi n'écoute pas la suite sachant que sa famille regarde la météo tous les jours. Lorsqu'elle voit que l'image de la jeune femme dans son tailleur à 300 000 yens et aux seins refaits termine son travail avec un sourire, la télévision laisse place au présentateur au brushing impeccable et aux dents blanches.

- Nous venons d'apprendre que le jeune et célèbre violoniste de la Japan Symphony, Sôma Momiji, a été amené d'urgence à un hôpital de la ville de Kumamoto.

- Quoi ?!

- En effet, cette après-midi vers 17h, alors qu'il se rendait à une interview, sa cousine Sôma Kagura, en voulant évier un enfant qui ramassait son ballon, a tourné le volant trop vite. La voiture a donc fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de rentrer dans un arbre. La jeune femme n'a pas survécu mais Momiji-san a été prit en charge à temps. Il est actuellement en soin intensif et sa vie n'est pas en danger. Cependant, horrible tragédie, il ne pourra plus jamais jouer de violon. En effet, sa main droite a reçu un terrible coup. Sans transition…

Yumi sent les larmes couler le long de ses joues. En effet, la jeune fille sent son cœur se serrer. Sôma Momiji est son idole, elle l'adore et elle assiste pratiquement à toutes ses représentations. Yumi adore la musique classique et joue même du piano alors, elle comprend un peu ce que pouvait ressentir le violoniste.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu jouer pour la première fois, tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle venait de disparaître. Yumi ne pouvait plus défaire son regard de ce jeune homme aux cheveux blond, de ses grands yeux pétillants de vie mais aussi de ses doigts, qui pinçaient les cordes ou ceux qui tenaient l'archer, qu'il faisait glisser. Tout cet ensemble lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux et lui avait fait ressentir des frissons sur tout le corps.

Mais maintenant, Yumi a les larmes aux yeux en pensant que Momiji ne pourra pas réaliser son rêve.

Toujours en pleurant, elle se rend dans sa chambre et décide d'écrire une lettre d'encouragement et de prompt rétablissement. Lorsqu'elle est finit, elle met le papier dans une enveloppe, écrit l'adresse de l'agence et va à la poste pour l'envoyer.

Malheureusement, Yumi n'eut jamais de réponse mais elle se doute qu'il doit être occupé à sa rééducation.

**5 ans plus tard**

Yumi est maintenant en terminale au lycée. Dès que son réveil sonne, elle commence ses gestes habituels. Elle se lève, prend une douche, met son uniforme et va prendre son petit-déjeuner. Puis à 8h30, elle prend son bento que sa mère lui à préparer.

- J'y vais, à ce soir. Par contre, je risque de rentrer un peu plus tard. Cette après-midi, on va rencontrer notre nouveau professeur, dit Yumi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu as cours de musique classique et la semaine dernière Higayama-san a prit sa retraite, se rappelle sa mère.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- D'accord sois prudente alors. Et si jamais tu veux que je viennes te chercher, tu m'enverras un message, l'informe son père.

- Ok, termine Yumi en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Comme tous les matins, elle se rend au métro qu'il l'amène à son école. A l'avant dernière station, sa meilleure amie, Mika, la rejoint. Puis ensemble, elles vont à l'école. Les cours se passent bien, comme tous les jours, leur professeur les fait rire et partage un peu ce qu'il s'est dit aux informations.

Alors que l'horloge de l'école sonne 3h, Yumi et Mika se rendent à leur classe de musique classique. Le nouveau professeur n'étant pas encore arrivé, les deux jeunes femmes discutent avec les autres élèves.

- Je dois t'avouer que je suis stressé Yumi-senpai, dit un première année qui joue du trombone depuis 3 ans.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'iras pas. Tu joues très bien, crois-moi.

- C'est ce que j'appelle de l'état d'esprit. Et lorsque l'on joue d'un instrument et que l'on veut en faire son métier, il vaut mieux avoir confiance en soi et ne pas abandonner, dit une voix grave.

D'un seul et même mouvement, les 7 élèves du club de musique classique se tournent vers la porte de la classe. Un homme entre dans la pièce et Yumi sent son cœur louper plusieurs battements. Grand, blond, de grand yeux marrons et un look professionnel mais décontracté (chaussures de villes noires et cirées, une chemise blanche repassée mais rentrée dans un jean) qui cache une belle carrure.

Yumi regarde autour d'elle mais visiblement, elle est la seule à s'apercevoir qui se tient réellement devant eux.

C'était personne d'autre que Sôma Momiji.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis votre nouveau professeur de musique classique, je m'appelle Sôma Momiji, se présente t-il avec un beau sourire. Avant de pouvoir commencer le cours, j'aimerais que sur une feuille, vous me mettiez votre nom, prénom, classe et l'instrument que vous jouez et depuis combien de temps. Si je souhaite avoir d'autres informations, j'irai demandé l'autorisation à votre professeur principal de regarder dans votre dossier, au secrétariat.

Après qu'il est fini sa phrase, il s'assoit à son bureau pendant que les élèves prennent place à leurs tables, sortant papier et stylo.

Une fois qu'elle ai terminé d'écrire les informations que demandé Momiji, Yumi lève son regard et le pose sur son professeur.

Depuis son accident, l'homme n'a plus jamais joué de violon, ne faisant ainsi plus parler de lui dans les médias. Mais Yumi, avec des rougeurs, constate que, malgré les 5 années qui viennent de passer, Momiji est toujours aussi beau. D'ailleurs à cette pensée, la jeune femme sent son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça.

Mais Yumi détourne bien vite la tête lorsque son professeur, sentant un regard sur lui, lève les yeux.

- Oh, j'y pense, j'aimerais aussi savoir si vous souhaitez vivre de votre musique et aussi comment vous est venus l'envie de jouer un instrument et de continuer, demande Momiji.

Là, Yumi devient encore plus rouge. Certes, elle a commencé à jouer du piano à l'âge de 6 ans, à l'école primaire, mais dès qu'elle a entendu Momiji et son violon alors qu'il avait 15 ans et demi et elle 10 ans, Yumi a décidé qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais le piano, même si elle ne souhaite pas en faire sa profession.

Comment peut-elle avouer ça ? Mais après mûre réflexion, elle écrit quand même la vérité, après tout, par le passé, elle lui a envoyé des lettres.

Après quelques minutes, Momiji se lève et passe dans les rangs, commençant à prendre et lire les copies.

Quand il est arrivé à Yumi, il prend sa feuille avec un beau sourire. Comme pour les autres élèves, il lit les informations.

- Yumi, tu pourras venir me voir à la fin, s'il te plaît ? demande le professeur, avec des rougeurs. Hm.. hm… Bon, commençons.

Pendant 2 heures, Momiji écoute ses élèves, les conseillant et les félicitant. Puis la sonnerie se fait entendre, annonçant aux élèves la fin de toute activité extrascolaire et les invitant à retourner chez eux.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Yumi s'avance jusque devant le bureau de son professeur, après avoir rangé ses affaires et avoir dit au revoir aux autres élèves.

Momiji se lève et vient s'appuyer sur son meuble.

- Yumi, je me disais bien que ton nom me semblait familier lorsque j'ai vu la liste de mes élèves. J'ai reçu ta lettre lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital, dit Momiji.

- Je suis désolée, je voulais juste vous donner tout mon soutient. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas paru comme une groupie hystérique, répond Yumi.

- Non, pas du tout. Bien au contraire, ça m'a aidé et beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. J'ai été très touché, j'en ai même eu les larmes aux yeux. Alors que ma famille me tournais le dos, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as écris et ça m'a boosté.

- …

Yumi n'en revient pas. Son idole se tient devant elle, qui est son nouveau professeur et maintenant, il lui parle de sa lettre.

- Je voulais te répondre, cependant, mon manager à refuser. Il avait peur que les médias retrouvent l'hôpital où j'étais. Et aujourd'hui me voilà dans cette école où je te rencontre. D'ailleurs, enchanté de te connaître et merci beaucoup pour ta lettre. D'un côté, je crois que c'est bien que je sois ici. Au moins, je peux te remercier en personne.

- Enchantée de vous connaître moi aussi et de rien.

- Bon je vais te laisser, je ne voudrais pas que tes parents s'inquiètent.

- Oh oui bien-sûr. Bonne soirée, senseï, dit Yumi, en s'inclinant.

- Merci toi aussi.

Après cette discussion, Yumi retourne chez elle, les joues rouges et le cœur battant la chamade. Lors du dîner, elle informe ses parents.

- Et bien quelle surprise, dit sa mère. Tu dois être contente, non ? Ton idole qui devient ton professeur.

- Euh… oui, répond Yumi en plongeant ses couleurs dans son bol de riz.

De toute la soirée, elle n'ose plus parler à ses parents. En effet, tout le long du trajet, Yumi a réfléchit aux émotions qu'ils l'ont envahit dès l'entrée de Momiji en classe. Mais c'est impossible, elle ne peut pas tomber amoureuse d'un professeur.

Le reste de la soirée, elle essaye de lire un peu ses leçons, mais Yumi n'y arrive pas. C'est plus fort qu'elle, elle repense à Momiji.

Soudain son téléphone sonne. L'écran indique que l'appel provient de sa meilleure amie.

- Oui ?

- Alors il te voulait quoi le prof ? demande Mika.

- Il voulait simplement que je l'aide à accorder le piano, ment Yumi.

- Hun, hun mais dis-moi, j'ai trouvé que tu le regardais un peu trop le prof. Tu le trouves vraiment à ton goût ? Kentarô est 10 fois plus beau.

- C'est ce que tu trouves toi, comme 85 % des filles du lycée, d'ailleurs. Sinon, tu ne sais pas pourquoi je regardais Momiji senseï ?

- Ben non, sinon, je te demanderais pas. Il a quoi de spécial ?

- Quoi ?! Mais notre senseï était le célèbre violoniste de la Japan Symphony, qui a eu, i ans, un accident de voiture. Et tu te dis fan de musique classique ?

- T'es sérieuse ? Notre prof est une ancienne célébrité ?

- Ancienne peut-être mais il était un génie. De toute façon, je suis sûre que si je ne te l'aurais pas dis, tu ne t'en saurais jamais rendu compte de qui il était.

- Bon, c'est bon hein ! Mais maintenant, je crois que je vais m'intéresser un peu plus à lui, moi.

Yumi lui raccroche au nez. Dégoûtée, elle s'en prend aussi à elle-même de lui avoir révélé qui est leur senseï. Et depuis ce jour, Mika lui adresse plus la parole.

Cependant, les semaines suivantes, à chaque fin de cours, Momiji retient un peu la fille aux cheveux châtains, apprenant des choses l'un sur l'autre.

Mais un jour, Yumi, qui a fini par accepter ses sentiments mais se promit de les cacher, commence à se sentir mal.

En effet, depuis quelques temps, elle voit souvent son ancienne meilleure amie en compagnie de Momiji et à la fin des cours, avant que le professeur ne puisse dire quelque chose, Mika s'avance et sort toujours la même excuse, qu'elle doit lui demander des conseils.

Mais elle crut que son cœur allait se déchirer lors de la journée porte-ouverte, qui avait lieu le dernier jour avant les vacances des fêtes de fin d'année.

A cette occasion, le club de musique classique doit faire un concerto. La journée, tout se passe super bien, Yumi visite les stands des autres classes avec ses parents. A 4 heures, le concert commence, la foule est abondante mais cela n'empêche pas Yumi d'être emportée par la mélodie et de se détendre au fur et à mesure. Son stress n'étant plus qu'un vague souvenir.

A la fin du concert, après qu'elle est fini de se changer, alors qu'elle s'apprête à partir, Yumi entend des voix qu'elle reconnaît comme celles de Mika et de Momiji.

- Senseï, dit Mika d'une voix faussement mielleuse. Je dois vous avouer que… même si je sais que c'est interdit et que vous pourriez avoir des ennuies, je ne peux plus le retenir… mais je vous aimes, senseï.

- Je suis très touché, Mika, répond Momiji.

Yumi, à cette réponse, sent les larmes couler le long de ses joues et son cœur se briser en plusieurs morceaux.

- Mais… Tu devrais arrêté de faire semblant, cela va finir par t'attirer des ennuies, reprend Momiji. Et puis… j'aime déjà une personne. Elle m'est très chère.

La pauvre jeune fille se retient de s'écrouler contre le mur, après tout, la sortie de la salle se trouve dans le couloir où les 2 concernés sont et elle ne peut faire autrement que de passer devant eux.

Yumi essuie ses larmes, baisse la tête et marche le plus vite possible sans les regarder.

- Oh tiens Yumi. Il était bien le concert, tu ne trouves pas ? lui demande Mika.

- Si bien-sûr. Le public a apprécié visiblement et c'est le plus important, répond Yumi mais sans regarder Momiji.

- Par contre, si j'ai autant progressé c'est grâce à Momiji senseï, même si je viens d'apprendre qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un. Dommage, hein, Yumi-chan ? questionne la fille avec un sourire méchant.

Pour toute réponse, Yumi ne peut que lui lancer un regard noir avant de fondre en larmes et de partir en courant vers la sortie.

Attristée, elle décide de repartir en bus, malgré le froid qui est présent sur tout le Japon. Une fois à l'arrêt, elle sort son téléphone de sa poche de pantalon et envoie un message à son père.

Alors qu'elle attend le véhicule en soufflant dans ses mains pour se les réchauffer, elle a oublié ses gants, Yumi voit une ombre s'approcher.

- Salut, dit la voix.

C'était Momiji. La jeune fille avait cru entendre le jeune homme l'appeler mais pour elle, c'était juste son imagination.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquille. Momiji lui tend un de ses gants.

- Tiens mets-le, c'est le gauche, je ne veux pas que t'attrapes froid.

- Merci, dit Yumi en prenant le vêtement.

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que l'on ne sait pas parlé, rigole légèrement Momiji.

Un léger sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Yumi et alors qu'elle enfile le gant, elle sent des doigts se croiser avec ceux de sa main droite puis entrer dans une poche d'un manteau visiblement duveteux.

Totalement gênée, Yumi tourne son regard vers son professeur, qui semble tout aussi intimidé qu'elle.

- Tu sais, le bus, tu risques de l'entendre longtemps.

- Pou… pourquoi ?

- Et bien, nous sommes dimanche.

La jeune fille se sent alors complètement ridicule. Tellement chamboulée par la conversation qu'elle a surprit, Yumi en a oublié qu'aujourd'hui est le jour de repos de la semaine.

Alors qu'elle se demande comment elle va faire pour retourner chez elle, la châtain sent la main de Momiji serrer la sienne.

- Si tu veux, je suis venue en voiture, je peux toujours te raccompagner.

- Je veux bien, merci senseï.

Toujours en lui tenant la main dans sa poche, Momiji la dirige doucement vers un parking où plusieurs voitures y sont encore garées. Arrivé devant une voiture que même d'occasion, son père ne pourrait pas souffrir, Momiji invite Yumi à monter.

Dans la voiture, le professeur met le contact, allume le chauffage et les phares puis prend la route.

Une fois devant la maison de Yumi, l'ancien violoniste retient son élève.

- Yumi, je pense savoir pourquoi tu es partie en courant. Tu as entendu ce que Mika m'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais promis, je ne dirais rien.

- Merci, parce que tu sais, dit le professeur en prenant la main gauche de Yumi. Je serais vraiment embêter si tu le dis car la personne que j'aime, c'est toi.

Yumi cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Mais elle n'en a pas eu le temps car Momiji prend son menton dans sa main libre et délicatement, il pose ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.

Yumi se laisse faire, appréciant l'échange de telles sentiments qu'éprouvent son professeur pour elle.

- Je sais que je ne devrez pas mais je n'y peux rien. Nous sommes professeur et élève mais nous n'avons que 5 ans de différence et les sentiments, ça ne se choisit pas, dit Momiji.

- Senseï, je vous comprends mais…

- Je sais ce que tu éprouves pour moi et cela peut être beaucoup te demander. Je veux continuer à te voir mais personne ne doit savoir. Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour toi que je souhaite que cela reste cacher…

- Senseï, coupe Yumi. Ne vous en faite pas, ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. De toute façon, mes études sont bientôt finies et là, personne pourras rien nous dire. Ce sera **notre** histoire.

Etonnée, Yumi voit Momiji éclater de rire avant de la regarder avec un doux regard. Avec plus de passion que précédemment, le professeur embrasse de nouveau son élève, qui cette fois, lui répond, des frissons leur parcourant le corps.

- Je t'aime Yumi, dit Momiji. Mais à partir de maintenant, appelle-moi par mon prénom, tutoie-moi et crois-moi, je ne te lâcherais pas.

- D'ac… d'accord. Moi aussi je vo… je t'aime, Momiji.

Tous les 2 dans cet endroit clos mais intime, leur promesse d'amour sonné comme une mélodie. Une mélodie qui rapproche les cœurs.

**...**

**Voilà, vous en pensez quoi ? Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît :) Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu ! A plus !**


End file.
